Mario
Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Elite Trio Unite! is a remake of the 2009 game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for the Nintendo 3DS, the game was created by Pingy Animatronic. Plot As Mario & Luigi film a tape they did in the events in Bowser's Inside Story, they recall the events for the remake. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Bowser Amiibo Support Amiibos are compatible with the remake, but the player has to save their data in order to get an Amiibo badge. Bosses Bosses act the same way as they do in the original, but with new attacks. The Gauntlet *Durmite X (Class 1) *Alpha/Beta Kretin X (Class 2) *Wisdurm X (Class 3) *Bowser Memory M&L X (Class 4) *Junker X (Class 5) *Dark Star X (Class 6) *Battle Boss Medley plus Bowser X (Class 7) Bowser Battle Ring All of the bosses Bowser fought reappears, with the exception of Broggy, Midbus first fight, Broque Monsieur, and Dark Bowser *Sea Pipe Statue X (Class 1) *Wiggler X (Class 2) *Midbus X (Class 3) *Blizzard Midbus X (Class 4) *Dark Fawful X (Class 5) Giant Battle Ring *Bowser's Castle X *Tower of Yikk X *Fawful Express X *Super Peach's Castle X Normal Bosses *Bowser (1st fight, Tutorial) *Midbus (1st fight, Tutorial) *Broque Monsieur (Tutorial) *Sea Pipe Statue *Scutlet (Boss) *Broggy (Tutorial) *Wiggler *Durmite *Midbus (2nd fight) *Alpha/Beta Kretin *Bowser (2nd fight) *Wisdurm *Bowser Memory M&L *Chakron (Doesn't count as a Boss Fight) *Shroobs (Optional Boss) *Junker *Blizzard Midbus *Dark Star *Dark Fawful *Dark Bowser & Dark Star Core (Final Boss) Giant Bosses *Bowser's Castle *Tower of Yikk *Fawful Express *Super Peach's Castle Battle System The Battle System is the same as the original, except that Players no longer lose coins when fleeing, like in Dream Team and Paper Jam. Mario & Luigi's Battle System *Jump *Hammer *Special Attacks *Flee *Badge Bowser's Battle System *Punch *Fire Breathe *Enemy Attacks *Flee *Vacuum Special Attacks Mario & Luigi's Special Attacks *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Jump Helmet *Yoo Who Cannon *Super Bouncer *Spin Pipe *Mighty Meteor *Snack Basket *Magic Window *Falling Star Bowser's Enemy Attacks *Goomba Storm *Shy Guy Squad *Koopa Corps *Bob-omb Blitz *Magikoopa Mob *Broggy Bonker Locations Mushroom Kingdom *Peach's Castle *Dimble Woods *Cavi Cape *Plack Beach *Bumpsy Plains *Bowser Path *Bowser's Castle *Tunnel *Toad Town *Toad Town Mall *Tower of Yikk *Blubble Lake *Project K *Peach's Castle Gardens Bowser's Body *Trash Pit *Funny Bone *Toad Square *Challenge Node *Arm Center *Pump Works *Flame Pipe *Gut Check *Nerve Cluster *Rump Command *Flab Zone *Pipe Yard *Leg Outpost *Nose Deck *Energy Hold *Joint Tower *Memory Banks *Lumbar Nook *Chest Station *Airway Elite Trio Adventure Mode The Elite Trio Adventure Mode behaves similarily to the Minion Quest from the Superstar Saga remake. Allies WIP Enemies *Chuboombas *Toothies *Naplocks *Choombas *Treevils *Chain Chawfuls *Flifits *Magifoofas *Fawflants *Fawfloppers *Crawfuls *Beehosses *Fawful Guys *Dark Fawful Guys *Trashures *Dark Trashures *Mechawfuls *Dark Mechawfuls *Dark Mechawful.5 *Jailgoons *Sniffle Thwomps *Mawful Moles Bosses *Midbus (1st Fight) (Cavi Cape) *Broggy (Plack Beach) *Private Goomp (Dimble Woods) *Mechawful Captain (Bumpsy Plains) WIP Gallery Early Concept Arts File:Metaboss_X.gif|Midbus X File:Dark_Fawful_X.gif|Dark Fawful X Differences *The game uses the graphics used in both Dream Team and Paper Jam. *The Giant Battles are now in 3D just like Dream Team, as opposed to 2D in the original. *The talking sound effects uses the modern ones. *The Music has been updated to High Quality. *The Beehosses in the original are now replaced by the ones in Dream Team. *Bowser's hand will now light up when waiting for an "Excellent!". *The Rump Command is in Black and White 2D, with the least graphics needed. *Retry Clocks can now be purchased. *Dark Fawful, Dark Star, Dark Star Core, and Dark Bowser now explodes into Dark Stars when defeated. *The Blorbed Toads are now in 3D. *When Dark Fawful self-destructs, his death animation is exploding into Dark Stars. *Bosses now turn red (or different colors) when low on HP. **However, Wiggler is not affected by this. **Dark Bowser will also not be affected by this either, due to him falling down when defeated. *Blizzard Midbus now takes critical damage by fire. *Beehosses now take critical damage by fire. *Dark Star Core is now in 3D instead of 2D. *Broque Madame can now let Bowser fight the previous bosses by letting him play the Boss Arcade. *The Battle system still takes place in the touch screen, due to the fact that Bowser's Enemy Attacks only support the touch screen. *The Giant Battles now offers a choice of left-handed or right-handed play. *Amiibo Badges are a new feature to the remake. *The game now has a "JukeBox/Music Player" menu after beating the game like both Dream Team and Paper Jam. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Remakes Category:3D Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games